Running Away
by Terri'smind
Summary: Making up his mind to leave Tokyo and Asami behind, Akihito heads to see an old family friend. Needless to say a problem arises upon arrival. Nothing too deep in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rating: T-M **

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters, Asami, Akihito, and every already existing character belongs to Yamame Ayano.**

**Author's Note:** All comments are appreciated, as this is my first (posted) fanfic I would really like some feedback. To emphasize, this is the first time I've ever let people read anything I've written. (well except school essays).This takes place directly after chapter forty. So I may or may not finish it once chapter forty-one comes out. It just depends on my mood.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Akihito walked slowly down a well lit street, crowded with the usual Tokyo night life. Handsome hosts advertising their clubs, streetwalkers on corners, vulgarly calling out to both male and female passerbys, drunken salarymen clinging for support from another drunkard ( a few pairs falling down onto the street), thousands passed Akihito by. Yet he saw none of it, he was so deeply lost in his own thoughts.

His conversation with… with whatever that guy's name was, the manager of one of Asami's clubs. The guy that Asami was probably cheat-.

No that wasn't right how could he have cheated on him when Asami saw him as nothing more than an intriguing play thing that was disposable, once the charm – or whatever Asami had found note worthy about him – had worn off. The only thing Asami like about Akihito was the fact that he dared to defy him. Possibly one of the most powerful men in the underworld of the planet. Even he thought he was crazy for doing it sometimes.

Thinking of merely his name brought up thoughts of last night….Asami's hot breathe on the nape of his neck…damp silk sheets beneath him coated with sweat and other body fluids…a heated golden gaze scrutinizing every bare inch of his naked body. He trembled slightly from the lust the memory momentarily roused, and then banished the thoughts from his mind.

He continued to stare at the ground as his legs moved in the passive motion of walking, an unconscious act on his part. He couldn't go to any of his friend's houses, nor his parent's house, Asami knew where they lived all too well. A list of all the people he knew formed in his head, and one by one names were crossed out until only one remained. Someone he hadn't contacted in over four years.

Perfect.

She was going to be pissed as all hell when he explained the situation to him, but she wouldn't refuse him help. …at least that was what he was banking on.

The involuntary movement of his legs turned into a desperate race against the clock. . The train timetable he had committed to memory years ago at the beginning of his career as an investigative photographer, finally, was going to be put to use. According to it he had ten minutes to get to the nearest train station.

He was getting out of Tokyo. Tonight. Before that incompetent Asami had hired to trail him tracked him down.

He sat down in his seat, an exhausted huff escaping him. Somehow he had managed to jump into the train just as the doors were closing, capturing a piece of cloth from Akihito's button- down shirt as it closed in finality. He hadn't even notice it tearing.

He was free…for now at least. Leaving with nothing but the clothes on his back and a wallet full of all the money he had earned in his life. Credit and debit cards could be traced, not exactly what someone who was trying to disappear wanted. Insufficient of a precaution as it was, it would show that he was really putting forth the effort to get away, if Asami bothered to search for him. He grunted in disbelief at his own thought. How funny.

The intercom system crackled with static as the operator announced "We are now departing for Kyoto, and will arrive as scheduled, at 6:30 in the morning. We hope you enjoy your ride with us."

Akihito sank deeper into the worn cushions of the seat, trying, admittedly without much success, to relax. To forget about all his worries and insecurities, just for the moment, to catch some sleep.

He couldn't catch well.

At 4:00 a.m, an ungodly hour of the morning by anyone's standards, he dozed into a fitful slumber. And dreamed of his time spent in Hong Kong. The terror expressed in Akihito's face and moans, made the young man seated next to him stare. Along with the pondering of 'What kind of psychopath am I sitting next to?' funnily enough the man was reading a book titled "The Train Murders", how appropriate. If Asami had been there anyway.

Precisely at 6:30 Akihito departed at the Kyoto station. Swiftly he walked to the multicolored pay phones, which littered the wall across from the map of train routes on this line, and ticket sales machines.

He punched in the numbers he had known, since, well almost immediately after he had learned to count. As the phone called a bland piece of classical music, something he had no patience to listen to, blared in his ear. Hurry up and pick up you old bat.

Finally she picked up, he sighed as he heard a click. And then…

"YOU DAMNED FOOL! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING AT THIS TIME OF THE MORNING?"

Her screaming voice echoed throughout the almost empty station, still, the scattered few that were present were glaring daggers at him, for the loud disruption in the peace of the morning. Even as he held the device at as far away as his arm could stretch, the voice continued to rant on.

"I SWEAR IF THIS IS A WRONG NUMBER CALL OR SOME GODDAMNED POLITITION- DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU CALLED, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN!"

This continued until she finally ran out of breath (about twenty minutes – give or take), by then the station was completely deserted, Akihito the exception.

"Done yet? Great to hear from you too, Rukia-san. Glad to know you still have plenty of energy left in those old bones." Akihito teased her. She so wasn't a morning person and he knew it.

"You stupid brat. I'm going to have to have a word with Megumi about the lack of manners your mother raised you with." The elderly woman growled.

"And Grandmother will just laugh and say I probably caught you in a bad mood." He laughed at the thought of that conversation.

"Oh shut up brat. What are you calling for? What kind of trouble are you in now?" cutting right to the matter at hand. Akihito sighed, wanting to prolong this discussion a little longer.

"I'm calling to let you know that I'm in Kyoto right now. Just to let you know. By the way, can I stay at your place while I'm here? Yes or no I'll be there in about…hmm" he made and unseen hand motion to her, "about twenty minutes."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, so long that Akihito began to wonder if she had fallen asleep. Then…." Humph, fine, come over or whatever you want. You've got some talking to do when you get here, though, so get your story straight on the way over." A click sounded over the line before it went dead in his ear.

Exiting the station, as he made his way to Rukia-san's place, he chuckled to himself. At age eighty-one Rukia-san was still the firecracker of a woman she had been all the years he had known her, and ages before he was born. Well, according to his grandmother she was.

Rukia-san's husband had died after just five years of marriage, leaving her with no children and broken hearted. She refused to remarry even as friends and family encouraged her, especially after she opened a photography studio, which eventually morphed into a modeling agency with Rukia-san as the head photographer. And as his grandmother and her were close friends from childhood, Akihito was often drug to visit her. As he grew older he began to come willingly during his summer vacation to watch and assist her as she worked at her company "A Moment Still in Time". Which lead him to have the passion he now possessed for photography. All thanks to Rukia-san.

By now he was in sight of his destination. A fairly large (by congested city standards) two story house cut up like a black and glass puzzle, in some new modern style. The faint rustling of people's feet attracted his attention.

Weird nobody I know gets up at this time of the morning. And on a Sunday to boot. Well, not like I can't really say anything right now. Yet his head turned instinctively toward the source of the noise. He felt the presence of the person before he saw them and that still didn't give him enough time to dodge the steel pipe aimed at his head.

Damn that hurt, his eyes were swimming in darkness, as he felt his knees hit the asphalt losing his consciousness in the metal freefall.

He woke up in a fairly spacious room that's walls were painted completely white, but was strangely decked out in nothing but black furniture, black and white nature shots, and the ceiling was red. How peculiar. Yet he had a sensation that he was familiar with the room, at the moment his mind was so muddled he wasn't sure of anything.

A rather pretty elderly woman looked down at him scowling. She looked Japanese, but had beautiful sky blue eyes which were set off by a waterfall of waist length silver hair. She parted her lips to speak...

"You have got to have the worst luck of anyone I've ever met, you know that right?" the words were spoken aggressively, though he spotted a hint of relief in her eyes.

He slowly sat up, as he head felt like someone was whacking it with a sledge hammer. He looked at her his eyes glazed over, as if intoxicated on some drug, and asked earnestly. "Who are you? Do you know my name?"

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I rambled I tend to do that (a lot). I don't know if when I'll update this again, or even if I will. Just letting anyone who is interested know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Rating: k+-T – ( I really think the rating depends on maturity level not age, but no one asked me…)**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Yamame Ayano's Characters (wish I did)….**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors in chapter one, for all who noticed them, and if you didn't notice them, please continue to do so. Yeah and so, apparently I decided to continue this story, but I'm still not sure if I'm ever going to finish this. The main reason for this is because I kinda didn't really plan this story out, so whichever way this turns is a surprise to me too. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sweat drops glistened off the forehead of Asami's secretary, Kirishima, before he retrieved a handkerchief out of his stiffly pressed shirt pocket. Asami felt none of his usual amusement at making Kirishima stress out. He glanced at the mess on his once clean marble floor. The white tile becoming tinged with a sticky red substance.

If the bastard who decided on that stupid color was in range now, he'd be joining the bloody, bullet riddled corpse. Which had once been the private detective he had hired to keep track of Akihito….now show him the man who said that guy was reliable.

Asami took the last cigarette out of the cardboard carton, the expression he displayed as he crushed it in his hand and tossed it in to the gradually growing pile of them in the trashcan, was if it had made a personal insult to him. He lit it before Kirishima had time to offer him his lighter and swiftly converted over half of the cigarette into charred ash, in a single puff.

"Clean up this mess, and while you're at it go hire another detective. A competent one _this_ time. Do I make myself clear?" He tersely commanded Kirishima. Who rapidly got his cell phone from his pocket, and basically ran from the room to execute the orders only to return moments later, along with Souh. Kirishima appeared calmer and able to report that the orders had been completed.

Souh had been in charge of the search for Akihito since he disappeared over a month and a half ago. Between the frustration of the little success he was achieving and the growing fury of his boss, his normally spotless appearance was becoming more disheveled by the passing day.

As it was, Asami's displeasure at Akihito's vanishing, was causing a tense atmosphere throughout all levels of the organization. Asami of course knew this, but he didn't care enough about these minor emotional problems.

Damn it Akihito where did you go. Where? Why? Well, whatever the reason, you'd best be prepared when I find you Akihito…. Oh you won't forget this lesson about leaving so soon. A dark smirk spread on his lips just thinking about those 'lessons' he was formulating.

Simultaneously, Kirishima and Souh shivered. Asami smiling usually never boded well. A subordinate under Souh just happened to choose this moment for his ill timed burst into the room yelling "Kyoto, Takaba-kun is in Kyoto!"

* * *

A few hours after that news was announced the person in question was sitting on the steps in the back alleyway behind Rukia's company. He watched the pedestrians and cars come and go undisrupted with a detached gaze. His eyes looked at the present and his body was in it, but his mind was a month and a half ago, when he awoke with a blank slate for a brain.

_"__Oh. Shit."_

_Then the woman began laughing softly that each second turned shriller and faster, talk about a crazy person's laugh. The laugh soon trickled down to a stop; her blue eyes stared directly into his. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and roughly shook him almost screaming._

_"__Akihito you had better stop lying to me! My heart is too old to take this kind of joke! Tell me you know who I am!" she saw the honest confusion in his gaze as he muttered " I don't know, I'm sorry I don't know", and she said, in a tone that made him think that she was talking to herself. "He really doesn't remember. Oh my god he's not joking."_

_His brow puckered, he had the feeling he knew her but nothing was coming together in his mind. The feeling of sheer nothingness…not like the moment of forgetfulness you get while taking a test and you know you know the answer yet can't remember. No this could be more closely linked with the idea that he had never known anything at all. Like his mind was nothing but a chalkboard, able to convey anything written but unable to retrieve anything that had be erased. And in his case everything had been erased possibly never to return._

_Feelings he couldn't put a name to attacked his heart and mind, it felt like a wrecking ball made up of desolation, hopelessness, and emanating destruction,( he didn't even know how the hell he knew those words). His sanity cracked momentarily and in a split second of pure irrationality he grabbed the sleek black lamp and threw it. Hitting the bed post, the light bulb broke sending sparks everywhere one spark landed on the sheets of his bed. Rukia watched in frozen horror as Akihito merely stared in childlike wonder at the fire. Even going so far as to stretch his hand out to touch it, then quickly drawing it back as it burned him only to look at the burnt skin as his blood trickled from the injured area._

**_The break in his sanity remained, momentarily halted, but by no means permanently stopped or fixed. Who knows when it might tear again….increasing the level of riskiness._**

…After that he recalled Rukia-san dragging him from the bed and making him wait in the lower level living room as she found the fire extinguisher and rushed to put out the fire. She must have though him a more than a little unhinged because she refused to let him hold a knife, even a little butter knife. She stood outside the bathroom door as he showered and took off two weeks off from work to try to get him accustomed to his surroundings. When she had to return to work she made him come with her, showing that her distrust in his mind was limitless.

Akihito felt like he should be freaking out in this situation, but instead he relaxed in her presence. It was similar to the comforting aura of the nearness of a mother, or so he assumed. She had explained their relationship along with everything she knew about him, and the way she was hovering over him like an overprotective bear did much to support her statement.

Both of them agreed that his parents and grandparents would be better off left unaware of the situation. So, on the whole he was perfectly content with his current position, but one thing was bothering him.

One of the memories that tipped toed around his recollection kept taunting him, day in and day out, awake and asleep the same golden eyes followed him everywhere. He supposed it was like the chalk residue that remained on the board, no matter how much you tried to erase it. It just wouldn't vanish.

Not that the gaze bothered him, it felt as natural as air to him. But in some strange way he had the feeling he was supposed to be avoiding it, along with an unexplainable anger mixed with a hint of disappointment.

It was irritating him to no end that these irrational emotions were appearing out of the woodwork, more so, however, that he had no idea what the reasons behind them were. I wonder who's eyes they are, and why was I mad at them? My lover maybe? Yeah right. Even in the private confines of his head that explanation seemed unfeasible.

Less than thirty feet away from where Akihito sat, Souh was talking on his cell to Asami.

"Yes, that's right, in the alley of ninth and thirteenth. Yes sir I will continue to monitor him until you arrive." Souh glared, from around the corner of the building, at the, on the whole, insignificant young man who obviously had his boss wrapped around his finger. Whether he himself realized it or not. Great an immature brat leading a man like Asami around by a string, just what the world needed.

The limo's breaks screamed with abuse as it was forced to come to a sudden halt outside of a seemingly abandoned alleyway behind a large modeling agency. Asami got out of the car and was joined by Kirishima and Souh as he made his way to Akihito.

Akihito seemed to be unaware of their approach, as he continued to lick a sucker; in an unintentional seductive manner (Asami assumed it was unintentional). Less than a foot away from his sweet runaway, the relief from finding him momentarily outweighed his anger at him for running away. Asami leaned over and mused his hair in a loving caress while saying "This is an interesting new hiding spot, Akihito. Did you miss me when you left?"

Akihito glanced up at him with a surprisingly calm expression and replied "How could I miss you? I don't even know your name."

Asami had wondered how Akihito would react when he came to pick him up, but denying to know him wasn't close to what he had been expecting. "Very funny Akihito," he said as he grabbed Akihito's wrist, pulling him up and began to drag him to the car, "but as you can tell I'm not laughing. So just stop pretending and come back to Tokyo without a struggle."

Even with that said Akihito fought to tear himself from Asami's steel cage like grip, as they drew nearer to the car he began to scream "RUKIA-SAN HELP ME I'M BEING KIDDNAPPED. HELP RUKIA-SAN. HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP PPPPPP!"

Asami didn't even have time to question him about this 'Rukia-san' before an older woman burst from the door Akihito had been sitting in front of. Now, Asami considered himself a calm and hard to surprise man in unusual situations, released his grip on Akihito's wrist before he realized what he had done. Akihito ran to the woman and the both of them disappeared inside the building, all of this happened before the three men were able to register what had happened.

"I think I might need my eyes examined." They all muttered under their breath, for they had just seen an old lady pointing 22 magnum pistol at them. In Japan. Where guns were illegal. And it was pointed at Asami the most powerful crime boss in Asia. Unthinkable right?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you could tell I'm fond of sarcasm. So, please tell me what you think**

**(these are just examples)**

**1. Its good, 2. Not so good, 3. I need to get a different hobby (one that doesn't involve writing perhaps) **

**Again sorry for my rambling writing style/derailed train of thought, and s****orry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: K+-T ( I feel like I have to put T for every chapter because I don't think people under the age of ten should have read My Loveprize in Viewfinder anyway, but if you are under ten and read it, good for you. Judgmental people take the fun out of everything.)**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Yamane Ayano's Characters**

**A/N: Hey people of this website. Thanks to everyone who has commented and questioned about this story. I mean really thanks, some peoples' comments got me thinking and I finally have a specific direction for this story to go in. Anyway I hope ya'll like this chapter. Not much action in my opinion, but some background info leading to the next chapter (whenever I get around to writing it). I hope this chapter answers some people's questions.**

Chapter 3:

Feilong chuckled in amusement as he watched the live video feed of Asami's and his subordinates' shocked expressions, caused by the woman and her gun. Honestly he was a little surprised by it too. He had done a thorough background check on her when his men ran from her after they had…subdued Akihito, with the pipe. Everything had checked out as completely normal, now this, but anyone with enough money could cover something up if they wanted to.

Still the woman had messed up his original plans when she had appeared before his men could complete their mission. No matter in the grand scheme of things, of course, but it was a minor irritant at the time. At the moment he couldn't have been happier about her interference. The expression on Asami Ryuuichi's face was more than worth the slight waste of time.

He returned his attention to the screen just in time to see silver hair peek through the door it had vanished from, he heard the sound of the pistol shot, his screen went blank. Feilong frowned deeply. Had she known the camera was spying on them? Or had she merely fired off a shot to try to scare Asami and his people away? Feilong pondered on the two possibilities for a moment before deciding on the latter choice. No ordinary person could have known that the camera was different from any other business security camera, even a person in possession of a gun in such a strict country. Yes, she couldn't have known he concluded firmly convincing himself on that point as he got up from his chair and left the surveillance room. He exited the room to find Yoh standing guard.

"Get one of our men in Japan to replace the servailence camera in Kyoto. Immediately. Also tell them to finish the up the main objective of their operation, they are permitted to go armed." He ordered.

"The group leader has reported that the package will be delivered," Yoh's lips curved slightly downwards, "by tomorrow evening at the latest Feilong-sama." He finished reporting with a deep bow.

"Excellent."

* * *

What the hell was going on? Why were those men trying to kidnap me? Akihito asked himself as he collapsed in a leather chair in Rukia-san's office. Rukia-san herself was jabbering on the phone in some language, he couldn't even guess what it was she spoke so fast. The pistol still firmly clasped in her hand as she moved them animatedly around as she talked.

He thought of the man who had grabbed his wrist and attempted to take him away. Yes he had said he didn't know what the man's name was and that was true, but that didn't mean he didn't recognize it. That man had the very same eyes that had been following-haunting-no- stalking him like prey in the range of a predator. Just remembering those eyes made him shiver suppressing the lust and fear they – for some reason – induced.

He drew his legs closer in til they were almost touching his chest, crossed his arms on top of his knees, then laid his head into the fold this position created. A few minutes later, though it had felt like hours, Rukia-san gently shook his shoulder, trying to get him to unravel. He did but he didn't speak immediately, just stared at the pistol she still hadn't put down or explained why it was in her possession. He had been watching the news these past few weeks and knew they were illegal. Why did she, a professional photographer have one, a gun obviously did the wrong type of shooting in that line of work.

Rukia-san realized where his eyes were aimed at and swiftly put the pistol inside a drawn in her desk before she walked back to where she had been standing in front of him.

She cleared her trough loudly; it was very obvious that she was uncomfortable with how she assumed this conversation was going to go. Too damn bad. Just because he couldn't remember anything, it didn't mean he was going to believe everything he was told, or become ignorant accessory tucked away in a corner. He was going to get to the bottom of everything he could. Rukia-san and her gun were first on the list.

"Err, I suppose you're wondering about how I got a gun, but to be honest I'd rather not get you mixed up in _that_ mess." Rukia-san said not looking him in the eyes.

"Well, 'to be honest'," he quoted, sarcasm dripping from the words, "I'd rather like to know what the hell is going on. What's with the three musketeer squad trying to drag me away? What's with the thugs knocking me upside the head, yet not taking any money or my camera? What's with the only person I _think_ I can trust, having possession of an illegal lethal weapon? If you can answer the first or second, then and only then will I excuse you from replying to the third." He spoke all of this in a tone that most people would have cringed from.

Not Rukia-san though, she merely shook her head and wondered where the little rascal of a child she had taken care of in the past had gone. He had always been such a kind boy, admitted he had always been getting in some sort of trouble. Maybe it was the memory loss that was affecting his personality or the stress building up, either way the person she had almost raised during the summers would have never spoken to her in such a tone.

After a moment of thought she caved in to his request- demand-. "Fine." She said in her usual brisk, rough manner. "I'll tell you the whole story," she sat down in the chair opposite to Akihito, and behind the desk, "but you are not to say one word while I'm speaking. This might take awhile and I don't want to waste any more time than necessary, we have more important things to do than bother with this old story."

She paused hoping her introduction had changed his mind about listening to what she was about to say. No such luck he though, as he nodded for her to continue.

She sighed. "I was born-

* * *

"Rukia Kiyomizu-san. Born in New York City, New York to a native Japanese mother and an American father." Kirishima read the report aloud to Asami. Souh was sitting beside Kirishima, both of whom were trying to gage Asami's reaction to the report they had put together in under forty-five minutes, after they sifted through the real information and the cover story. It had surprised them how much was falsified.

Asami's face showed no emotion, as per usual. He nodded for Kirishima to continue reading.

Kirishima read on for a few lines silently and Asami noticed his eyes widen and he look disturbed by something on this Kiyomizu-san's background report. He took in a breath full of nicotine and whatever substances they were putting in cigarettes nowadays, and released a puff of gray cancer causing smoke.

"Kirishima," He growled becoming impatient at his secretary's dawdling. "Just read the damn paper already."

Visibly gulping for air he continued where he left off. "Kiyomizu-san is the only child of the former Kiyomizu group leader's daughter. Who-"

"My mother had wanted nothing to do with the family yakuza group, so she left for America the day she turned twenty-one. I still think it's ironic that she left Japan to get away from gangs," Rukia-san started to chuckle, yet Akihito could tell the she was amused but the laughter wasn't reaching her eyes. "Yet she ended up meeting and marrying the only son of a New York mafia leader, who was getting ready to take over the leadership responsibilities."

He could feel his forehead creasing from confusion. If her father had been American…. "Why is your last name 'Kiyomizu'-" he cringed, right he wasn't supposed to interrupt. The sound of his voice seemed to startle her, maybe during her narrative she had forgotten he was in the room.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. Honestly have an ounce of patience would you."

" Sorry, sorry. Jeez, I forgot."

"Anyway," she continued rolling her eyes at him, "when my grandfather heard of my mother's marriage he insisted that my father take the Kiyomizu family name, so that the line wouldn't die out. Father wasn't thrilled about it but he it out of respect for my mother. When…." She paused for a moment. Akihito thought for a moment she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but whatever he saw disappeared before he could be positive.

"When I was ten-

* * *

"Her parents were killed in a shooting when she was ten, apparently she witnessed the event, and has ever since refused to not have a gun within grabbing distance. Especially after she took control of both crime groups." Kirishima read verbatim.

"Strange," Souh muttered. "You'd think anyone with half the amount of a normal person's common sense would try to stay as far away from any guns as possible."

That was strange most people caught in unpleasant situations involving guns usually -. Wait, why hadn't Akihito cringed, flinched, or made any of the signs of discomfort he had been prone to do since Hong Kong, when he saw the gun in this Kiyomizu-san's hand? He didn't shy away or avoid it, no, he ran toward the person holding the gun. Akihito even got an uncomfortable expression when Asami himself was holding a firearm.

His frown deepened. "Kirishima," his secretary looked up from the documents startled by his boss's voice. "What is Akihito's relationship with her?"

Kirishima grimanced and began to rapidly flip through the pieces of paper. " Ah, here it is," he said finally, " Apparently, Kiyomizu-san and Akihito's grandmoter were close childhood friends and he occasionally spent the summers with her at her modeling agency. Which is still part photograph studio."

Still part photo studio, hmm. He could use that, his lips spread into that trademark smirk of his. "Kirishima call that studio and make arrangements for me to get my portrait taken tomorrow." Immediately a silver cell phone emerged, and Kirishima left the room to speak.

Tomorrow. Everything would be settled, he would have Akihito back in his possession, and he would know the answers to all of his questions in just a few hours.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for my rambling writing style (again), my brain was really spacey when I was writing this. I mean it was ridiculous how many time I got distracted by random things, my headphones( purple 'Skullcandy'), music, and Harry Potter fanfiction ( large and bright neon arrow pointing at me with a sign above it reading 'Harry Potter fanatic') which I just realized people wrote( slow on the draw much?). Well anyway this chapter has been written. Hope ya'll liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: K+-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Loveprize in Viewfinder.**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N: Just to let you know I am half asleep while writing this, so if there are any errors in the spelling, grammar, etc. I'm sorry, also in the previous chapter there was no one betaing it so if you see any errors that I missed please just tell me. I honestly don't have the patience to read over something I've already written. Hope ya'll like it.**

Chapter 4:

He was mentally conscious. Barely. He felt the silk fabric beneath and covering his naked body. He could tell, even with his eyes closed, that the main lights in the room where off but he assumed that a small lamp beside the bed was on from the pale glow coming through his eye lids. The creaking sound alerted him that someone was entering the room he had awakened in. Remaining motionless and silent he felt the person's presence drawing closer and closer.

The bed groaned as the person climbed in it and over him. He sensed their knees on either side of his waist and one hand intertwining one of his, the other hand was gently caressing his face.

"Akihito." Their voice whispered as their soft lips brushed against his. He could feel the person's hair graze his face, lighter than a mellow summer breeze. "Open your eyes for me, my sweet."

For a moment he hesitated to follow the instructions, but his eye flew open when he felt a sharp prick in his neck. As soon as he saw his face memories came together in his mind not all of them, just the ones that involved the man in front of him.

A small smile flittered upon his lips, and it was returned along with a question. "Akihito do you know what I am to you?"

The man's smile grew into a victorious smirk, as Akihito leaned forward to kiss him and replied. "Yes, my lover. Who else?"

* * *

Asami sat beside the hospital bed. Impatiently waiting for Kiyomizu-san to wake up from the anesthesia. She might have the answers he needed to know or she might not. At the moment she was the only one he could even try to ask.

Souh and Kirishima were fidgeting one either side of him, possibly because some of Kiyomizu-san's 'employees' were standing right behind them. The two employees were six-five, American, buff enough to suspect that they lived in a gym twenty-four-seven, and looked as if they could eat Souh and Kirishima for breakfast. If he hadn't been in such a foul mood, he would have found their discomfort amusing. Too bad everything had gone wrong so far that day.

_Asami stood in the middle of the room, right beside an elegant Victorian style European chair that was in front of a pale tan backdrop that was strategically situated at an angle that got the best light from the open window. Souh was stationed to the right of the door so he wouldn't be seen by anyone who opened it and Kirishima stood right in front of the window. _

_Besides registering the appointment under a false name, Kirishima had already scanned the room to make certain that they couldn't see who exactly was coming in the room. That way Kiyomizu-san would have no hesitation in asking Akihito in assisting her take the pictures, and once the two of them entered the room Souh could lock the door and detain the woman. This way they could talk with – or grab and book-it- Akihito without her interference. _

_Admittedly not the most elaborate plan but it would serve its purpose well enough._

_The men tensed slightly as the door cracked open and laughter could be heard from around it. As they entered the room both of them were laughing so hard that their eyes were closed and Asami could see the moisture `forming around Akihito's eyes that was threatening to run down his cheeks. Asami frowned slightly in displeasure, when he got Akihito back to Tokyo the only place he'd be crying was in bed. He would make sure of that._

_Their eyes snapped open as the door slammed shut, sounding as if Souh had broken it in the process. Kiyomizu-san spun around and had the pistol in her hand faster than Souh could tackle her, still he grabbed her wrist and forced the gun to point in Akihito's direction, knowing she'd never shoot at him. She screeched like some tortured wild animal and kicked Souh in the –_

_"__Oh, that's got to hurt." Kirishima muttered._

_Nevertheless Souh managed to restrain her arms behind her after knocking the gun to the floor. Akihito backed away from all of them then suddenly, snatched the chair, and holding it above his head and started running towards Souh. Noticing what his intentions were Asami moved swiftly forward and grabbed his waist, causing the chair to fly out of his hands, still hitting the target he was aiming for. Souh winced and glared momentarily at Akihito, turning away as soon as he met his boss's gaze._

_"__So, Akihito are you going to talk to me now?" Asami asked, his hair in slight disarray, though Akihito was panting like he had just ran a ten K marathon, his pupils were in slits similar to those of an insane person. He didn't respond, just struggled against Asami's grasp._

_Asami kissed his neck. Akihito shuddered and his struggling stopped, he turned his head so that it was facing Asami's face. His eyes calmed and Asami thought he saw a light in his eyes. Why is Akihito acting like this? What's wrong with him? Damn it all!_

_A shot rang out and the window's glass shattered, scattering all around the room. Kiyomizu-san's body lurched as the bullet entered her chest, splattering blood on Souh arms that caged her._

_"__Rukia-san!" Akihito cried out, as a green haze of smoke filled the room. _

_One by one everyone collapsed on the floor, while four men in sweet pants and gas masks entered from the broken window. The last thing Asami saw was the men picking up an unconscious Akihito and passing him through the window to a pair of awaiting hands outside._

_Kirishima's thoughts before he blacks out: What the hell is going on? Why does everyone in their damned brother have a gun nowadays for God's sake!? Is there a sale going on or something? Though if the police aren't…..the market price will go down…. need to find a different investment…._

Hours later they had awoken in the hospital brought there by Kiyomizu-san's employees, who had discovered them when she hadn't shown up for another appointment. Asami had been impatiently waiting for her to wake up so he could ask some question, but the old woman didn't show any signs-

"Asami-sama, I believe I just saw her eyes flutter." Kirishima said nearly inaudible. Moments later the woman was sitting up drinking a mug of black coffee, much to the displeasure of her employees.

"Oh, just shut up. It's not like it's the first time I've been hit by a bullet. Man up and stop that nagging." She grumbled. "By the way, who are you bozos?" she asked, the question directed at Asami, Kirishima, and Souh.

"I'm Asami Ryuuichi, and this is Souh and Kirishima my employees," he pointed them out as he said their names. "I'm also Akihito's lover so could you-"

Rukia sprayed her coffee over the bed sheets and began coughing uncontrollably. "You're – his- WHAT?" She screamed as soon as she could choke out the words.

"His lover and I would appreciate being told what the hell's going on." Even he could hear the frustration in his voice.

Kiyomizu-san wrinkled her forehead. "So would I for that matter." She said looking Asami directly in the eyes. Something most people avoided doing unless their names were Akihito. "All I know is that Akihito called me when he arrived in Kyoto, asking to stay at my place for a while. I was looking out my window waiting for him to show up around the time he said he would be there. Four men jumped him and knocked him out with a metal pipe. I ran out of the house holding my 22 magnum and the men scattered. I got him into the house and in bed, when he woke up….he didn't even know who I was….or who he was."

"Is that all?" Asami asked his face blank concealing his raging emotions.

"That's all I know." She paused, thinking, "Well, there was a slight gash in his neck, but I assumed that it was a wound from the pip. I can't really see much relevance in it."

Asami turned and headed for the door, with Souh and Kirishima on his heels, saying as he left, "Thank you, Kiyomizu-san."

She wiped off the sheets and basically threw her coffee mug into the hands of one of her men. "Wait a moment. If you're going to track Akihito and his abductor down don't you dare leave me out of this."

Asami glanced at her then turned back around, merely replying "Did Akihito's family have any part in raising him, or leave it all to you?"

She just grinned.

* * *

Feilong was sitting yet again in his surveillance room watching a replay of Asami and his men collapsing on the ground. He had a feeling the amusement would never grow old. Hearing the creaking of the door behind him he pressed the stop button, which turned the screen blue.

A pair of soft hands wrapped themselves around his chest, and lips touched the back of his neck – his hair was pulled back into a pony-tail - making their way across his jaw line and to his lips. Feilong pulled the face close and into a deep throated kiss. He didn't let him get away until he was panting for air.

Caressing the face in his hands Feilong asked smiling as he pulled him into his lap, "Did you have a nice nap, Akihito?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it, and I hope ya'll don't want to strangle me for putting Akihito in this position. Anyway please tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: K+-T**

**Spoilers: none**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Loveprize in Viewfinder **

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out. Please tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I am sleepy.**

Chapter 5:

Honestly it was more than a little disturbing to see Akihito curling up like a cat on his boss's lap, sleeping. If Asami saw this the ground would practically split open and the demons, sinful souls, and fires of Hell would arise. Figuratively of course, but realistic enough. Yoh sighed he really didn't want to be there when that happened.

Still the question of how Feilong-sama managed to get Akihito to act like this was a constant curiosity, since he first saw it yesterday. He had believed when Feilong mentioned capturing Akihito, that it would be a few days of déjà vu: locking him in a cage, Feilong playing with him at night (not fighting for fear of being drugged and sold), Akihito trying to run away, and then, eventually, Asami would come and Akihito would run into his arms. After Asami thoroughly humiliated Feilong-sama. Ugh… the headache was coming on just thinking of that incident.

…..But the way Akihito was positively clinging to his boss was making him rethink his prediction. Well, until whatever magic Feilong-sama had cast over Akihito wore off, or worse, Asami came.

* * *

Feilong chuckled silently; petting Akihito's sleeping head that was laying on his left arm. He could see the gears turning in Yoh's head as he looked over them with questions filling his eyes. It was a pity, but he had no intention of telling anyone of what he had done to get this result out of Akihito. Not that knowing would be able to change anything; no he just wanted it to appear that Akihito was making his own choices: and that his choice was him.

Asami would come to retrieve Akihito, he knew that much of course, in fact if he didn't do that half the fun would disappear from his plan. Yes, come here Asami, your beloved is waiting, and so am I. Just imaging the results brought a smile to his lips. Ahh, revenge was going to be sweet and I'll be the one finishing with the prize.

* * *

"So, why exactly do you think Akihito is in Hong Kong?" Rukia-san asked skepticism coloring her face and tone, raising her eyebrows in the process.

Asami could hear Souh and Kirishima groan from their seats across the aisle, unfortunately for him he was sitting across from her.

"Well?"

"'Well' that's where he was the _last _time he was kidnapped, so is a fair chance to assume he was captured by Feilong again." Kirishima replied to her question irritably.

Rukia-san's eyes widened and her forehead creased increasing the wrinkles in her aged skin, then anger creped in, and she looked as if she was going to say something but Souh opened his mouth first "Ma'am we know what we're doing so just don't question it." Her glare darkened and she looked angrier than she already was.

"There's also the fact that when we checked the video feed from outside your company the men who left with Akihito in tow were Chinese." Souh continued frustrated that the woman kept on questioning their judgment and Asami wouldn't say a damned thing about it. In fact the more she spoke the more amused he got, well, it was better than the constant murderous aura that had been cloaking the air since Akihito disappeared for Kyoto.

"Look here you bastard," she said addressing a startled Kirishima. "Do you know how to spell 'assume' in English? Well, its 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me', and personally I don't plan on making an ass out of myself, though I can see that you've got a fat enough one on all on your own."

Shocked couldn't even come close to describing the look on Kirishima's face. Souh on the other hand was laughing so hard his eyes were watering and it seemed like he was about to fall out of his chair. Asami merely turned his head to face the window, but Rukia could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, leaving the subject of Kirishima's fat ass behind" Rukia-san started and she heard Kirishima mutter 'That's Kirishima-san to you, damned bitch.' Everyone heard it, but Rukia-san continued talking. "What are we going to do once we get to Hong Kong? I mean I've heard of this Feilong character before from some reports, and it's not like we can just walk in there and accuse him of taking Akihito and demand that he gives him back."

Kirishima and Souh looked at each other simultaneously and then glanced at Asami.

"Of course not."

* * *

"THE THINGS I DO FOR THAT BRAT! GOD! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL BEHIND ME!?" Rukia-san screamed as she kicked down another door and shot about five people who appeared from behind it. Asami, Kirishima, and Souh were taking care of the twenty goons behind her.

They only had one more flight of stairs until they reached Feilong's penthouse, according to the blueprints, that was. Of course what they had done so far had been exactly what Rukia-san said they couldn't do, and she was still cussing them out whenever she had enough breath.

Walking briskly instead of running now that the last of the men were on the floor bleeding from various areas, she was giving them an earful. Reaching the top of the stairs and the door to the penthouse they found that it was guarded by Yoh. Rukia-san pointed her gun's sight right between his eyes and was about to pull the trigger when Yoh did something unexpected. He raised both of his hands and moved out of the way of the door.

While sending him suspicious looks they walked passed him and through the door, but not before Asami shot him in the chest. Yoh kneeled to the ground with a grimace.

"Be glad that wasn't your head." Asami said passing by.

Walking into the penthouse living room covered with blood splattered all over them as if they had just come from a paintball fight where the only color had been red. Feilong was languidly lounging on a black silk coated chaise wearing a dark blue cheongsam embroidered with a golden and black dragon.

Looking up from the book he was reading he saw them and pointing to a couch facing the sixty-two inch plasma screen t.v merely said "He's over there, you can take him back to Japan if he'll allow you."

"Allow? Whether its Japan or not he's coming with me, and why wouldn't he want to get away from you?"Asami asked anger pouring almost visibly from his body; he walked over to the couch Feilong had motioned to. Seeing Akihito lay across the couch he was filled with relief, finally he had Akihito within range again.

Akihito looked at him glassy eyed and asked with sleep making his voice rough "Who are you?" Oh, right the amnesia situation. Asami sighed.

"Rukia-san come over here and talk to him." Asami said not having heard her walk up beside him already.

"Come on Akihito," Rukia-san said bending down to get closer to his face so she could speak to him on eye level, "let's go home to Japan okay?"

His face was blank as he spoke, " And you are?"

Asami though Rukia-san was about to have a heart attack, the way she was clutching her chest and breathing hard. "Not again…please not again..." she whispered to herself under her breath.

Just what did Feilong do to Akihito? Now he couldn't remember Rukia-san _again,_ even with amnesia that wasn't normal.

"Okay," Asami started trying to control his rising anger, which was directed at Feilong. "If you can't remember any of us then tell me who he is," pointing at Feilong, "and why would you want to stay here instead of going back to Japan?"

A dreamy smile formed on Akihito's lips as he replied. "His name is Feilong and why wouldn't anyone wish to stay with their lover?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rukia-san shouted.

* * *

Feilong smiled, still lounging in the same position he had been in when Asami and his people came in. The only difference was that Yoh was in a chair across from Feilong that had been placed there after they had left. Yoh had his shirt off and his torso was covered in bandages, and frowning deeply at his boss.

"Feilong-sama I'm afraid I don't quite understand. You went to all that trouble to get Takaba-kun here. You were even able to get him to fall madly in love with you, yet you just let Asami waltz in here, pick him up, literally, and carry him back to Japan. I just can't understand."

Akihito had kicked, screamed, and fought Asami and the rest as they tried to get him away. Possibly the worst part to Asami at least was the fact that he was calling for Feilong. The recollection made his smile widen.

"Don't think about it so much, you don't need to understand. Just follow my orders."

Yoh sighed inaudibly. "Yes, Feilong-sama I understand, but please tell me someone knows what you're doing and have done."

Feilong's smile disappeared and he gave Yoh a hard stare, finally he spoke. "Mikhail Arbatov, I had to ask him for a chemical that his group has developed. It was developed to be a street drug, but had….. unintended side effects, that made it impossible to distribute, that of course with the fact it isn't an addictive substance. He knows everything there is to know about it, but he doesn't know what I did with it."

_"__Mikhail Arbatov, I had to ask him for a chemical that his group has developed. It was developed to be a street drug, but had….. unintended side effects, that made it impossible to distribute, that of course with the fact it isn't an addictive substance. He knows everything there is to know about it, but he doesn't know what I did with it."_

Feilong's voice crackled through the receptor that transmitted into the private jet. Without taking his gaze from Akihito's drug induced sleeping form "We're going to Russia. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Well how'd ya'll like this chapter? Please tell me your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: k+ - T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Loveprize in Viewfinder**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry it's kind of short. Everyone's comments finally guilted me into writing when I really didn't feel like it (for future reference making me feel guilty is the fastest way to make me do anything). Anyway Happy Almost Thanksgiving for all of those who celebrate it. Hope ya'll like this chapter (I wrote it within about an hour so if there are any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them). Oh yeah and thanks for the comments, they make me feel like some people actually like what I'm writing.**

Chapter 6:

Mikhail sat at his desk, overlooking a huge swimming pool, which was rare for Russia, considering sub-zero temperatures being the norm. His back faced a series of glass doors that overlooked the frozen tundra.

He was alone in the room and reading over some documentation that described what was going on between Asami and Feilong. The knowledge of Akihito's abduction had been widely rumored yet unconfirmed, until now. Feilong's involvement just increased the level of seriousness of the situation by at least ten. How un-amusing.

His frown's depth increased the farther he read. Asami's rescue of Akihito had involved nothing less than a blood bath of slaughter. He wondered momentarily how Feilong's organization was going to handle the loss of that many people. The casualty rate had been 1,289 people exactly. It honestly surprised him to discover that Feilong was still alive. He had been positive that Asami was going to make certain that Feilong no longer had the ability to breathe.

Almost silent footsteps attracted his attention, as they approached him from behind. He had not heard the person open one of the doors, and there was only one person he could think of who could have bypassed his security system and enter his home. The presence grew closer and closer until it was less than a foot away from him.

Mikhail spun his chair around, his arms raised in a mocking display of surrender. One of his eyebrows arched when he found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol. It was so close he could see dried blood splatter around the barrel's rim. How pleasant. His suspicions of who the intruder was confirmed as glanced at Asami.

"So to what do I owe the honor? It's going to be a bother isn't it? You never come to gamble with me, so sorry I have to guess that your visit's no fun." Sarcasm coated his voice as he spoke in his native tongue.

"Give me the antidote for that drug you gave Feilong before I blow a hole in your head." Asami told Mikhail. Asami's expression was perfectly controlled and his tone was sharp as ice. Like that he probably would have scared the living Hell out of anyone but Mikhail.

"The drug I gave Feilong…there isn't one."

Asami leaned in until he was roughly an inch away from his face, the gun move to the side of his head with the barrel still aimed to fire at his head.

"Then you had best be getting started on one, hadn't you?"

* * *

Akihito gave all of them a deadly glare. Unfortunately for him none of them were intimidated by him. The female even had the gall to give him a pitying laugh.

He was royally pissed. One moment he was lounging in his lover's home, watching the strangers who acted as if they knew him, and questioned his relationship with his beloved Feilong. When he had awakened to find himself laying down, on a couch, in a jet, with his head resting in the extremely cocky man's lap, the one who said his name was Asami.

At first he listened to them silently as they introduced themselves. No – he actually hadn't been paying attention to their words at all – he simply watched the irritatingly slow motion of their lips, waiting for them to shut up. All the while he thought that he was going to have a hole burned into his face, from the intensity of Asami's eyes boring into him.

The moment the last person's mouth shut, he started to speak.

"Where the hell are you taking me, and why did you all take me away from Feilong."

He stared at them all one by one directly in the eyes. In the woman's, Rukia's, he saw pity and love. Souh's and Kirishima's eyes showed plain out exasperation.

He flinched as he looked into Asami's eyes. They looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't recall where or who he had ever seen them before. Rage was the all consuming emotion that radiated from their depths, yet he could still make out a small undercurrent of pain hidden within the anger.

"We'll be landing in Tokyo, Japan in a few hours, Akihito." In a voice he assumed was gentle for her. "You were out for about a day, so you missed our little sojourn in Russia. It was covered in snow and I know how much you've always loved the snow." She continued with a sad smile, and an expression that made him think she was recalling memories of the past.

Deciding to ignore the comment she made that made it seem like he was suppose to actually remember her he repeated an earlier question.

"And, again, why did you all take me away from Feilong. I honestly don't know any of you and he's my lover.

"Because he has obviously brainwashed you." Rukia snarled before anyone else could reply. "I don't care if he has drugged you up so much that you can't tell the difference between a kitten and a flying monkey following the Witch of the West. That fucked up bastard should die for making you forget me, again. Dammit just thinking about it makes me wish I'd shot him when I had the chance."

"No, he's mine next time we see him." Asami said darkly.

"We'll just have to see about that." Rukia retorted devilishly, her silver hair erupting around her head as she shook it.

Akihito glared at the both of them, a red haze filming everything he saw. They were threatening his lover. Unacceptable. He brain quickly calculated that he should not aim for Rukia; Asami was the real threat here.

His hands were around Asami's neck before he consciously realized that he was trying to strangle the man. His heart was screaming at him to stop, but his brain egged him on saying 'he dared to threaten my love, he needs to pay'. Unfortunately for his heart he sided with his brain, as he tightened he grasp around Asami's neck and pushed the man to lay on the couch as he straddled him.

Three sets of hands tried to pry him away from Asami, while the man he was attempting to strangle merely looked at him with a contained, pain-filled gaze. Someone covered his nose and mouth with a white handkerchief that smelled awful. After a moment of it being there he felt his grip loosening and his body slumped to lay on Asami's chest.

"Don't hurt my Feilong." Akihito muttered before he sunk into a chloroform induced sleep.

"I won't hurt him, I'm going to kill him" Asami and Rukia said in unison, and a look of complete understanding passed between the two.


End file.
